En el aroma de la tinta oscura
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Pequeñas viñetas con temática especial de Halloween. OC y AU
1. Alma gemela

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y hago uso de ellos sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**En el aroma de la tinta oscura**

**Capítulo I**

**Alma gemela**

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

Una pequeña se encontraba arrellanada en la esquina de un inmenso sofá de piel oscura, jugando con la muñeca que había traído consigo de su casa; la hacía sentir que no estaba sola con esa señora, que aunque ya la conocía de otras sesiones anteriores, le seguía teniendo muchísima desconfianza.

Preguntaba muchas cosas extrañas y no le gustaba. Quería irse de ahí… pero tampoco quería volver con sus padres.

Frente a ella, en un sillón idéntico, se hallaba esa mujer: de edad avanzada, cabello castaño recogido en un chongo y gruesas gafas, pero la menor no le ponía la menor atención.

—¿Kaori? —Habló la psicóloga infantil, Uchida Hana, inclinándose sobre su asiento para acortar la distancia con la pequeña—. ¿Te gustaría hablarme de lo que pasó esta mañana con tu hermanita?

La chiquilla de cinco años, negó con la cabeza, abrazando con más fuerza a su muñeca.

—Tu papi está muy preocupado por ti —Le incitó la mayor—. Puedes contarme. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

La chiquilla de ojos marrones y cabello azulado, la miró con total desconfianza.

—Ella se robó a mi "Teddy" —Habló muy bajito, con la barbilla hundida en su pecho y sus labios curvados en un puchero—. Es mi peluche favorito y Akane lo tomó sin permiso; ella tiene a "Bubú". No es justo.

—¿Por qué no se lo pediste? —Cuestionó la mujer, evitando cualquier atisbo de regaño—. Akane es una buena niña, estoy segura de que te lo habría regresado inmediatamente.

—Estaba muy enojada —Sus ojos oscuros se llenaron de odio por un momento, mas luego volvió a refundirse en su esquina del sillón—. Yo no agarro sus juguetes.

—¿Qué hiciste cuando descubriste que Teddy no estaba en tu baúl?

—Me metí en el armario de mamá—. Susurró la niña.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a decirle a papá o a mamá lo que hizo tu hermanita?

—Porque… se iban a enojar conmigo —Mencionó, triste—. Papi y mami quieren más a mis hermanas y a Akane, que a mí.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Se interesó la mujer—. ¿Tomaste también, algo del cuarto de Akane?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza y evitó mirar al frente.

—Estaba enojada —Repitió la niña.

—¿Le dijiste cosas feas a Akane? —Insistió Uchida—. Si ella se disculpa por tomar a Teddy, y tú te disculpas por decirle algo malo, nadie se va a molestar.

—N-no le dije nada malo —Contestó, aún negándose a ver a la mayor—. Akane me hizo llorar y me escondí en el armario de mamá a llorar… y y-yo…

—¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?

—Me pellizqué mucho —Sollozó, señalándose los brazos y las piernitas—. Papi y mami lo saben y por eso están enojados conmigo.

—Ellos no están enojados —Uchida trató de calmarla—. Sólo están preocupados por ti y Akane.

—E-es Akane—. Susurró.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?—. Pidió saber la psicóloga.

—Me pellizqué mucho, mucho—. Hizo más evidente el llanto que comenzaba a emanar de sus ojitos.

—¿Por qué te pellizcas?—. Intrigó a la mujer.

—P-porque… porque a ella le duele cuando lo hago—. Musitó la niña.

—¿Se pone triste porque te lastimes?—. Inquirió, tratando de entender la mente infantil de la chiquilla.

—N-no… Creo que puedo herirla —Retuvo un suspiro melancólico—. Akane me tiene miedo; mi familia me tiene miedo…

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

El día qué Kimiko entró en labor de parto, fue uno de los días más felices y emocionantes para su esposo, un joven Soun Tendo. Por supuesto que había sentido esa misma felicidad en el nacimiento de sus otras dos hijas: Kasumi y Nabiki, pero esta vez, flotaba en el ambiente algo muy especial.

No fue una bebé la que nació esa tarde, a principios de mayo, sino dos hermosas niñas, idénticas en todos sus rasgos. Una doble razón de dicha a las que ellos llamaron Akane y Kaori.

Akane, nacida pocos minutos después que su hermana, era un verdadero remolino, y sus padres tenían qué sujetarla fuertemente para que no se cayera de sus brazos mientras la cargaban. La niña amaba comer y dormir largas siestas.

Kaori era lo opuesto: tenía el voraz apetito de Akane, pero ella era toda la calma de lo que la otra carecía. Dormía apenas los límites naturales de un bebé y pasaba el resto del tiempo observando la algarabía a su alrededor.

Muchos meses después, y con la energía que la caracterizaba, a nadie le asombró que fuera la gemela menor quien hiciera los primeros de caminar, y además, lo consiguiera sin mucha dificultad.

Eso alentaría a los orgullosos padres para que su otra hija hiciera lo mismo, pero aquello no haría sino empezar una cadena de eventos desafortunados, siendo Soun el primero en notarlo.

Cada vez que Kaori caía en alguno de sus intentos por mantenerse erguida, hacía un puchero y poco más, antes de levantarse y seguir tratando de dar pasitos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

A ambos padres se les iluminaba la mirada al tener una verdadera guerrera por hija, hasta que comenzó a notar qué, donde Kaori se lastimaba al caer, a Akane le salían moretones y enrojecimientos en la piel.

El padre trató de pasar esos detalles por alto, pero se fueron haciendo tan constantes, que terminó por dar inicio a la descabellada idea de vigilar a Akane, deseando con todo su corazón por ver un indicio de que sus marcas fueran naturales a sus propios movimientos, sin embargo, nunca encontró la prueba que anhelaba.

Cuando su esposa se enteró de lo que pasaba, no tardaron en llevar a las dos pequeñas con un médico, porque no sabían qué más hacer; eso jamás les había ocurrido con sus otras dos hijas.

"Nada" Las dos estaban perfectamente bien de salud, no obstante, el extraño fenómeno jamás desapareció.

El verdadero problema se desencadenó cuando Akane fue consciente de lo que su hermana provocaba en ella y comenzó a alejarse cada vez más de su hermana, y refugiándose en los brazos de su madre. Por otro lado, Kaori fue tomando plena consciencia de lo que podía hacer, y el nivel de su alcance fue creciendo, a medida que la envidia aumentaba por la cercanía de su madre y su hermanita.

No lo hacía por una maldad absoluta. Como toda niña, se peleaba por los juguetes con su hermana, sin importar que sus padres se esmeraran en comprarles los mismos, justamente para evitar las discusiones.

Akane solía ganar por fuerza, pero entonces, la mayor iba a un rincón y se pellizcaba fuertemente. Su piel se mantenía intacta y su dolor era apenas un pequeño escozor, comparado con los estragos que causaba en su hermana, quien terminaba con la piel amoratada al poco rato.

Los padres no podían permitir que siguiera sucediendo eso, y dado que los médicos no se encontraban explicación alguna, decidieron que era hora de intentar otra solución, la llevarían con una consejera infantil.

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

—Pienso que la niña está bajo mucho estrés —Le informó la psicóloga Uchida a los padres de la chiquilla, luego de llevarla tras uno de sus episodios de coraje—. Es la solución que más se aplica en este caso. Kaori se libera del coraje mediante el daño a su propio cuerpo, imaginando que es Akane y, si trajeran a la otra pequeña, estoy segura de que resultaría en que inconscientemente su cuerpo reacciona a las auto agresiones de su hermana.

—No parece algo descabellado —Kimiko aceptó la idea de la especialista—. Creo que debemos traer a Akane también.

—¡Mis pobres bebés! —Se soltó a llorar el padre—. ¡¿Por qué tienen qué pasar por esto?!

—Señor Tendo, es necesario que se calme —Sugirió la consejera, dirigiéndose a ambos padres—. Que las niñas los vean preocupados, sólo empeorará la situación.

Los tres salieron del consultorio y se encontraron con la chiquilla, esperando pacientemente sentada en la sala de espera.

En cuanto los vio salir, se pescó de la pierna de su madre, muy alegre.

—Mami, ¿ya podemos irnos? —Preguntó con la misma sonrisa—. Mi amiga Hana dice que soy una buena niña y que me van a comprar un helado gigante y una hamburguesa con papas.

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

Querido diario:

Ya pasó un año desde que comencé a visitar a mi amiga Hana. Creo que ella es la única que me entiende.

Estoy muy triste.

Ella me dijo que no me lastimara más los brazos y las piernas para que mi hermana no se pusiera mala, y lo he cumplido, pero aún así, nadie me quiere ni me cree.

Kasumi y Nabiki juegan mucho conmigo, pero mis papás no quieren que me acerque a Akane.

Ella se cae sola. Yo no tengo la culpa. ¡Y me pegó la tos y la sarampeón y nadie la regañó a ella!

… Papi y mami no quieren darse cuenta, pero, creo que se está volviendo como yo.

Cuando Akane se le caen los dientes, mi boca se corta y sale sangre de mis dientes…

** . .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. . **

Querido diario:

A escondidas de mi mami, mi papi me llevó con una señora rara. Su casa era muy fea y tenía una gallina colgada de un mecate.

Tuve mucho miedo y la señora me miraba muy feo.

Mi papi no sabe que los escuché, pero esa mujer le dijo que yo era mala y que no podía curarme.

No sé de qué, pero estoy enferma… por eso no me quieren.

Siguen sin creer que ella también me lastima.

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

Querido diario:

¡Akane es malvada! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!

¡Ella no quiere que mi mami esté conmigo!

Yo corté una flor para mi mami por su cumpleaños y ella estaba muy feliz. Me dijo que le gustaba mucho y que la pondría en un jarrón para mirarla todos los días.

… Y luego escuchó llorar a mi hermana porque se rompió el palito de su rosa y fue con ella a decirle que no estuviera triste.

Mi mami la abrazó y le dijo que arreglarían el palito para que siguiera siendo una flor bonita.

Pero se le olvidó juntar la mía.

Es muy mala.

Estoy enojada con mi hermana. La odio mucho.

Ya no quiero verla. Ojalá se fuera muy lejos de aquí.

Me las va a pagar.

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

—¡Hay qué llevarla a un hospital, ahora!—. Gritó Soun, apartando a su esposa de donde el cuerpo de la pequeña Akane se hallaba tirado.

—¡¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?!—. Exclamó la madre, tratando de coger a su hija en brazos, mas Soun se lo impidió. Si Kimiko sentía el cuerpo herido de la niña, no habría alma humana que la separara de su hija.

—Seguro que se tropezó con las escaleras —Dedujo Nabiki, quien lloraba al ver a su hermanita tendida en el piso, con la pierna doblada de forma imposible—. Siempre baja corriendo y no se fija.

—¡Nabiki, por favor!—. Suspiró Kasumi, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlar las lágrimas.

—¡No hay tiempo qué perder! —Ordenó Soun—. Kasumi, mamá y yo iremos con Akane. Por favor, cuida de tus hermanitas. ¿Puedes hacer eso por nosotros?

Ella asintió y sus padres salieron corriendo con la más pequeña en brazos.

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

—Nadie me miró—. La pequeña arrastró las palabras, distribuyendo con dificultad el poco aire en sus pulmones.

No lo había pensado mucho. Miró a Akane dirigiéndose al primer piso, y sin pensar en las consecuencias, la empujó, peldaños abajo. El ser idéntico a ella rodó por las escaleras en lo que parecieron instantes, hasta que terminó postrada en el piso y un alboroto se inició en la casa.

Kaori vio el charco de sangre que se formaba bajo el cuerpo de su hermana, y ajena a las consecuencias de sus actos, frunció sus labios en un intento por emular un gesto de alegría, pero no lo sintió así.

Se sintió avergonzada por creer que en su fantasía risueña, un hilo de saliva se había escapado de sus labios. Se talló la boca con la mano, no obstante, su brazo desnudo quedó impregnado de un rastro húmedo y rojo, sin embargo, ella estaba demasiado asustada con su fechoría para darse cuenta de que era sangre.

—¡Papá, mamá, Akane se ha caído de las escaleras!—. Kasumi entró por la puerta de la cocina y miró a su hermana, yaciendo en el suelo; volteó hacia el piso superior sin descubrir a Kaori, quien ya había huido de ahí.

No entendía por qué su cuerpecito dolía tanto. Sabía que le dolería un poco; últimamente dolía más, pero esto ya no lo aguantaba.

¡Dolía mucho!

Antes de que la regañaran, iría a esconderse al armario de mamá.

Seguro que nadie se daría cuenta y no la castigarían.

Avanzó a paso lento, sosteniéndose el brazo derecho con el otro, a la vez que arrastraba su pie, que se torcía de forma antinatural a cada paso.

—No van a querer darme medicina —Comenzó a llorar, ya oculta en la oscuridad de su eterno refugio—. Van a estar muy enojados conmigo cuando me encuentren.

El dolor se fue volviendo inaguantable y dentro de su llanto, se quedó dormida.

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

El ver el pequeño cuerpo de su hermanita en un oasis de sangre, dejó muy impresionada a Nabiki, y Kasumi, haciendo acopio de toda la fortaleza de la que un par de años más la dotaban, la guió del primer escalón, donde Nabiki se había postrado, hasta la cocina.

Allí puso la tetera a hervir y le sirvió a su hermana una taza de té para que se relajara.

Creía que, por ser ya de noche, Kaori estaría dormida en su habitación, y cuando pasó a revisarla, creyó mirar las cobijas abultadas en la cama.

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

Soun y Kimiko volvieron a la mañana siguiente, con una Akane desbordando energía, a pesar de traer yeso en un brazo y una pierna, y múltiples golpes en su cuerpo; sin recordar nada de lo sucedido.

Los padres llamaron a las demás niñas para desayunar y darles la buena noticia, pero Kaori nunca bajó.

Todos pensaban que se levantó muy temprano, y al no encontrar a sus padres ni a su pequeña hermana, se había asustado y habría corrido a esconderse.

Al ver que no se hallaba en su habitación, inmediatamente comenzaron a buscarla.

Al abrir el armario, se horrorizaron al mirar que Kaori se hallaba hecha un diminuto ovillo, con sus ojitos cerrados y su piel sin vida y ligeramente amoratada. Bajo ella, las toallas manchadas de sangre sobre las que se encontraba recostada, habían absorbido toda la esencia que había salido del cuerpo de la chiquilla.

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

La señora Tendo no lo resistió y murió de tristeza, muy poco tiempo después, y Soun decidió ir con la bruja en busca de un brebaje que tranquilizara su corazón de la extraña desgracia que se había ceñido en su familia.

Lo que nunca supo, es que la vieja prepararía un brebaje para él y sus hijas, que dejaría a Kaori en un recuerdo nubloso.

Ella creía que era lo mejor.

Merecían descansar de tanta desdicha.

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**


	2. Triste melodía

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y hago uso de ellos sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**En el aroma de la tinta oscura**

**Capítulo II**

**Triste melodía**

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

—Kasumi —Ranma irrumpió en la cocina, donde se encontraba la hermana mayor de la familia Tendo—… ¿Puedes… puedes prestarme la llave del cuarto de Akane?—. Preguntó cabizbajo. Aún así, al darse vuelta, ella notó la mirada envuelta en penumbras del chico. Sus manos se enredaban con nerviosismo por su pedido.

—No estoy segura, Ranma —A pesar de que su voz era dulce, sus palabras surgieron con una negación piadosa. Toda la familia había intentado resguardar la tranquilidad del joven ante el penoso suceso, sin embargo, Akane fue y era la chica a la que amaba y tenía ese derecho. Intentó ser un poco más indulgente—. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo. ¿Crees que estarás bien si subes?

—No —Fingió una sonrisa ligera, aunque sus ojos vidriados no ayudaban a enmascarar la tristeza que consumía su alma—… Es imposible, pero no puedo seguir así, sin hacer nada. Ha pasado tanto tiempo para mí, y todavía no soy capaz de encontrar una respuesta. Quiero adentrarme en su mundo, encontrar una razón… Sé que se enfadaría conmigo si lo hago, sin embargo, necesito algo que me ayude a entender por qué quiso dejarnos— Terminó suplicando—. Tienes qué dejarme hacerlo.

La joven de largos cabellos castaños metió la mano en el bolsillo de su delantal y despegó de un manojo de llaves aquella que correspondía al cuarto de Akane; Ranma no tardó en tomarla de sus manos.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—. Preguntó en el mismo tono tranquilo; ya esperaba cuál sería la respuesta.

—Si no te molesta, quisiera hacerlo solo, por favor—. Pidió él, y ella no insistió más.

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

Era innegable que la habitación era de Akane, pensó el artemarcialista. Hacía ya un mes que su prometida no habitaba ese cuarto, pero cada rincón, cada objeto, seguía impregnado de su aroma.

Ranma miró con especial atención la cama, con sus cobija amarilla perfectamente acomodada.

Él se sentó en una orilla, buscando mantener intactos los pliegues de la tela y de ocupar la menor cantidad de espacio en un lecho que no era el suyo.

—Boba. Tan ordenada, como siempre—. Balbuceó a una fotografía de la muchacha, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa jovial. En realidad, no lo sabía con certeza. La mañana que su madre y Kasumi encontraron a Akane recostada, con un frasco de pastillas vacías en su mano, él se hallaba en un viaje corto de entrenamiento con su padre. Cuando él volvió, ya era demasiado tarde para sentir por última vez la calidez del cuerpo femenino y toda la familia se negó a dejarlo pasar a su habitación, por miedo a que su mente colapsara e intentara una acción similar a la de la chica.

—Sé que debes estar descansando, estés en donde estés —Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos—. Pero, ¿podrías voltear un poco, para ayudarme a entenderte?... Te acababa de confesar lo que sentía y aún así, te atreviste a dejarme sólo… ¿No me creíste?... ¿O te era tan difícil aceptarme, que preferiste irte?

Ranma decidió que aquello no podía prolongarse por más tiempo o se derrumbaría antes de lograr su objetivo. Dejó el retrato sobre la cama y vació cada cajón que encontró en el cuarto, buscando una pista que respondiera por ella. Tenía que estar ahí, porque si su madre y la hermana mayor hubieran encontrado algo, no serían tan crueles para habérselo ocultado. ¡No! Debía estar ahí.

Pasó mucho tiempo buscando, porque a cada tanto su mente se congelaba en los recuerdos que alguna pertenencia le traía, hasta que por fin, se dio por vencido.

Salvo el diario de Akane, no había posibilidad de encontrar pista alguna en ese cuarto. Lo miró dentro del buró junto a su cama, pero inocentemente se había propuesto buscar un escrito que no lo obligara a mirar dentro de la posesión más privada de su prometida.

Ranma se volvió un cúmulo de gestos mientras iba leyendo. Cada frase, venía a su mente con la voz de la joven, y se alegró de que, la mayor parte de su historia fueran fragmentos agradables, llenos de una magia positiva, incluyendo la explosión de emociones que Akane había vaciado en las líneas, cuando él había hablado con ella.

También lo quería. Y sus ojos se iluminaron entre lágrimas.

Quedaban pocas hojas por leer y ya no quería seguir. Deseaba quedarse con esa imagen romántica y despreocupada de su chica, no obstante, el alma herida le obligó a seguir.

Akane comenzaba explicando lo feliz que se sentía de haber soñado con su madre y de haber compartido tantas cosas, como si se tratase de algo verdadero y no de un simple sueño.

"He vuelto a soñar con ella" Su sorpresa se incrementó paulatinamente, con la misma frecuencia en la que ella volvía a su memoria.

"Ella vino a verme" Escribió con letra firme. El ojiazul leyó eso confundido, pero terminó creyendo que todo podía deberse a un fuerte cuadro de depresión en su prometida. "Y su abrazo es tan cálido cómo lo recuerdo… Me siento feliz"

Siguió pasando las hojas, y a cada tanto se encontraba frases cada vez más extrañas.

"Dice que es nuestro pequeño secreto"

"Es un lugar hermoso" Akane se había encargado de remarcar las "palabras" de su madre.

"Ella se encuentra bien donde está"

"Aunque el lugar es solitario"

"… se siente tan vacía sin nosotros"

"Siente mucho no haber pasado tanto tiempo conmigo, como con mis hermanas"

"Llora cada vez que tiene qué irse, y a mí me parte el corazón"

"Desea con todo su ser el resarcir esa ausencia… y yo no sé qué decirle"

"Me mira suplicante y no sabe cómo consolarme… sabe que es una decisión difícil"

"Querido diario… sus ojos me miran con tanta tristeza… Es mi madre y yo no puedo verla sufrir. Amo a mi familia, pero… la extraño demasiado… Me ha pedido ir con ella y he decidido acompañarla"

"Espero que entiendan"

Ranma, quien se había sentado de nueva cuenta en la cama, arrojó el diario hacia atrás, sin medir si se caía y se deshojaba; no le importaba. "No podía creerlo"

"¡¿Se había matado por un sueño?!"

Sus manos temblaban del coraje, pensando cómo era que no se dio cuenta en todo ese tiempo. Siempre tan cercano a ella; tan lejano a las cavilaciones que cruzaban por la mente de la joven.

Trató de tranquilizarse, colocando las manos al frente, mientras soplaba ligeramente.

Tal vez, hubiese sido mejor no enterarse de nada. Ahora tendría qué vivir con el precio de saber que no había hecho nada por ella.

Sus manos se aferraron a una pequeña caja musical puesta en el buró de su cama y la abrió, dejando que una triste melodía oscilara, hasta que decidió salir de allí, llevándose el diario y la caja consigo. Sería el último secreto entre ella y él.

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

Pocas noches después, la mirada de Ranma iría recuperando su brillo, al verla aparecer en su habitación. Tan hermosa como siempre. Disculpándose por haber sido tan egoísta, al pensar sólo en ella.

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

… Luego de llevarse el cuerpo de Ranma, los padres de este se quedaron un momento más en la habitación vacía de su hijo.

Ella se hallaba derrumbada junto al futón de su hijo. En sus manos sostenía la única nota que había dejado Ranma.

"Papá, mamá… No importa si es aquí o en el otro mundo, ella me lo ha pedido y yo juré protegerla y debo hacerlo; la amo…" Enunciaba la primera línea…

Junto a su almohada, la caja musical estaba abierta y no dejaba de tocar su triste melodía.

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**


	3. Corazón latente

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y hago uso de ellos sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**En el aroma de la tinta oscura**

**Capítulo III**

**Corazón latente**

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

—¡Doctor Tofú, ¿cómo está mi pequeña?!—. El patriarca de la familia se abalanzó sobre el galeno en cuanto lo miró salir de la habitación de Akane, seguido por Kasumi.

—Papá, mi hermanita ya ha despertado—. Se adelantó ella, tratando vanamente de calmar el drama desmedido del padre. Más atrás, también se encontraba el resto de la familia, expectantes por tener noticias de la joven.

—Cálmese, por favor —Habló el médico—. Les recomendaría que le hicieran una tomografía en cuanto puedan para cerciorarse de que no hay ningún daño interno, aunque yo la veo perfectamente bien; puedo asegurarles que ha sido sólo una mala caída. Está un poco desorientada porque acaba de despertarse hace poco, y probablemente necesite analgésicos para el dolor, pero se le pasará en un par de días.

—¿Está seguro?—. Ranma se mostró insistente.

—Claro, por qué no pasan a verla por ustedes mismos —Sugirió el atento hombre, alzando la mano un segundo después, al observar el tumulto que se dirigía al interior del cuarto—… Hemm… Intenten no estresarla mucho; debe de estar en reposo un poco más.

—¡Mi bebé, dime que no te ha pasado nada malo!—. La calma le duró un destello al pobre hombre, quien se arrodilló ante la mirada curiosa de su hija.

—¿Qu-qué… qué hacen tod-todos aquí?—. Pestañeó.

—Te caíste de las escaleras —Le resumió Nabiki, negando con la cabeza—. Te dije que estaban mojadas y no eran seguras. Casi te desnucas. Fue una suerte que papá te encontrará rápido.

—No… no recuerdo lo que pasó—. Balbuceó dificultosamente. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y sólo al sentir el dolor de la zona herida le confirmó que los demás no mentían.

—¡Qué conveniente!—Masculló su prometido, con la tranquilidad que el diagnóstico del Dr. Tofú le dio—. ¡Ya no eres una niña pequeña para no hacer caso! ¡¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer?! Debes tener más…

—Ranma, recuerda que el doctor dijo que no la presionáramos—. Lo interrumpió Soun, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—Perdón… y-yo no quise alterarla—. Se disculpó, muy avergonzado.

— ¡¿Miraste un túnel blanco?! ¡¿Puedes mover las piernas?! ¿No tienes dificultad para hablar? ¿Te acuerdas de todos nosotros?—. Soun dejó con la boca abierta a todos con su tacto para preguntar.

—Bu-bueno, y-yo… no sé si seré capaz…

—¡Oh, no! Está dudando—. Lloriqueó el patriarca.

—Es que aún no me paro de la cama —Exclamó con una sonrisa. Al ver que todos cayeron al suelo con su revelación, agregó—. Lo siento. Lamento mucho haberlos preocupado.

—A ver, dime, ¿cómo me llamo yo?—. Nabiki se acercó a la cabecera de Akane y se agachó, junto a su hermana, tocándose la nariz para señalarse.

—¿En verdad es esto necesario, Nabiki?—. La menor alzó una ceja, bastante fastidiada.

—Muy bien —Sonrió, satisfecha con el resultado—. Una menos, ahora, intenta con ellos.

Akane palideció al ver a los demás, bastante serios con la petición.

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

Horas más tarde, cuando todos hubieron comprobado que los recordaba perfectamente, volvieron a sus actividades, y dejaron a Akane descansar. El resto de la noche. Sólo Kasumi volvió con ella, llevándole un poco de comida y avisándole que el baño estaba preparado para ella, cosa que Akane agradeció profundamente.

La artemarcialista comió despacio y luego salió sigilosa de la habitación con su ropa y una toalla en las manos, consciente de que la familia quizás ya estaba dormida, pero en su camino se topó con Ranma, quien no le quitó la vista de encima.

—Deberías estar descansando—. Dijo, con claro disgusto.

—Necesito tomar un baño antes de dormir, ¿Ranma, cierto?—. Respondió la joven, siguiendo su camino, a lo que su prometido inmediatamente reaccionó, siguiéndole el paso, a su lado.

—Esto no es divertido, ¿sabes? —Le puso cara de pocos amigos—. Creímos que te había pasado algo grave.

—Sólo fueron cuatro peldaños, y quería subir a reparar una gotera del tejado —Reafirmó la chica— Eso no puede llamarse: "caer de una escalera"

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué querías, rodar por la escalera principal?

—¿Te preocupas por mí?—. Inquirió la joven, viendo cómo se desencajaba el muchacho con la pregunta.

—¿Qu-qué clase de pregunta es esa? —La miró crispado—. Toda la familia estaba asustada por ti.

—Ya veo—. Suspiró melancólica.

—¿Qué?

—¿Piensas seguirme dentro del baño también?—. Le señaló con inocencia la puerta del baño.

—¿Quién tiene ganas de ver tus huesos flacos?—. Vociferó molesto dándose la vuelta, para ir a su cuarto, que era a donde originalmente iba.

La mano pequeña de la chica se aferro al brazo de él.

A Ranma se le paró el corazón del susto, y al girar la mirada con ella, notó que sus ojos no lucían diferente. Como si el brazo hubiera saltado en un acto reflejo.

—N-no… no te di las gracias por preocuparte—. Musitó muy nerviosa. Abrió la puerta lo más pronto posible.

—Es mí deber.

—Buenas noches, Ranma.

—¿Eh?... Buenas noches.

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

—Pero qué falta de modales de esta familia —La figura femenina de la chica de cabellos azules se postra frente al espejo—. Todos tan preocupados porque me acordara de quiénes son, pero nadie se ha tomado la molestia de preguntar quién soy yo, Akane… Siempre lo olvidan.

La mirada en la cara de Akane se había vuelto turbia, pero en el reflejo del cristal, era unos ojos afligidos, que desviaban la vista hacia abajo.

—¡Óyeme, estúpida! —Se golpea la mejilla con su propia mano—. Mírame cuando te estoy hablando.

La mirada en los ojos de su reflejo volcó su atención al frente. Su tristeza se había escabullido entre las lágrimas que caían sin cesar, y su mirada se había vuelto odio e impotencia por no poder controlar su propio cuerpo.

-No te enojes, hermanita —Sonrió— No duraré mucho por aquí. Sólo quería pasar por aquí; ver a papá, a Kasumi, Nabiki… incluso, a ti—. Enumeró, dándose un pequeño espacio para abrir la caja del botiquín, oculta tras el espejo.

Cuando cerró el botiquín, de nueva cuenta, su propia imagen la juzgaba acusadoramente. En sus manos sostenía la navaja de afeitar de su padre.

—No voy a raparte, si es lo que te preocupa—. Dijo sardónica, saliendo del baño sin preocuparse en ocultar la navaja entre sus ropas. Ya era tarde y ni siquiera ese chico terco debía seguir despierto.

Sus labios comenzaron a entonar un dulce silbido mientras recorría el pasillo, escaleras abajo…

—Por los viejos tiempos, te prometo que esto va a ser muy, muy divertido.

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

Notas de autor:

Hola chicos n_n Acá vengo tratando por primera vez de escribir algo de tinte antinatural. Tenía planes para hacer unas cuantas viñetas más, pero han sucedido tantas cosas que me comieron el tiempo. U_U… Ahhh, igual estoy contenta de haber hecho unos poquitos aunque sea :D

En cuanto tenga tiempo, trataré de seguir las historias que me faltaron por desarrollar. Gracias por leer n_n

A mis queridos y sensuales lectores de la historia de: "cartas…" os tengo que decir que terminada esta actividad, vuelvo con aquel fic.

Nos vemos.


End file.
